


tonight, we are young

by colazitron



Series: prompted [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Eskild meant to bring a boy home tonight, he just didn't think it'd be because Noora’s maybe-closeted friend would sit by himself at his favourite bar, and attempt to drown his sorrows.aka what happened the night Eskild found Isak in a gay bar by himself





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes. 
> 
> For anon

Eskild’s been to this particular bar often enough that not only does he recognise the staff, but the staff recognises him. Usually that just means a nod and a smile, maybe a friendly “haven't seen you around in a while, got yourself a boyfriend?” when he comes up to the bar to order, but this time Peter waves him over as soon as he sees him, and then leans over the bar.

“You went to Nissen, right? Got any friends there still?” he asks, which is definitely not anything Eskild expected to be asked.

“Uh, yeah. One of my roommates is a first year there,” Eskild says. “Why?”

Peter nods his head down to the end of a bar, where a boy definitely too young to be here knocks down a shot of something clear.

“He's got a Nissen ID. He came in already plastered. Hasn't even noticed I've been serving him shots of water,” Peter says. “Any chance your roommate might recognise him?”

Eskild squints through the low lighting in the bar, and then the boy turns, his face no longer hidden by the hood of his sweatshirt, and Eskild feels his eyes go wide.

“Actually, I know him,” he says. He spent enough time on isakyaki’s instagram to recognise the boy.

“Shit, great. Can I leave him with you? Kid's too drunk to just send him on his way.”

Eskild has put on his faux leather leggings tonight. He was definitely looking to pull, and from the corner of his eye he can tell he already has an admirer. Taking care of Noora’s maybe closeted friend wasn't part of his plan for the night, but the boy looks like a bedraggled puppy that got caught in the rain. Eskild’s heart is too soft to turn away. He'd call Noora, but he gets the feeling she and Isak aren't the kind of friends you call in this kind of situation.

“Yeah, sure, I'll take care of him,” he says.

Peter sighs in relief and leans over the bar to clap Eskild on the shoulder.

“Thanks, man,” he says.

Eskild nods, and then moves forward to approach Isak.

“Hi, Isak. Remember me?” he says.

Isak turns glassy eyes on him, brow furrowed as his gaze flits over the features of Eskild’s face.

“Um,” he says, and then, “Do I actually know you, or are you trying to pick me up?”

“You actually know me,” Eskild says with a slight smile. The kid is, honestly, a little adorable. In a few years he could be a real heartbreaker with those cheekbones.

“I'm Noora’s friend. We talked on instagram.”

“Eskild!” Isak suddenly exclaims, eyes wide and happy, bright smile pulling at his lips. It transforms his entire face from sullen and confused to sunshine personified. It's quite remarkable.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Eskild confirms.

“What are you doing here?” Isak asks.

“Well, I was going to go find myself a hookup, but then I saw you sitting here and thought I'd say hello,” he lies. “What about you?”

“My dad left, and my mum threw a couple plates at me because she thought I was possessed. I don't want to go home,” Isak says, with absolutely no compunction.

Eskild feels his eyes go wide with shock. Isak’s either a complete fibber, or a really honest drunk. And a lost, scared kid.

“Your mum?”

“Yeah, she's crazy,” Isak says, nodding as if to underline his words. “Paranoid schizophrenia, the doctor said.”

Eskild takes a moment to be impressed at how easily those words ran off Isak’s tongue, given that it's two am and he’s swaying a bit where he sits in the bar stool. Then again, if he’s been dealing with all that at home, maybe he’s just really tired.

“If you don't want to go home, do you want to stay with a friend?” he asks.

Isak shakes his head a bit before he blinks and clings to the bar, almost swaying off the stool.

“Whoops,” he laughs, and then his face falls back into a morose frown.

“I don't know how to tell Jonas. Don't want to see him. He'll hate me once he finds out anyway,” Isak says, eyes glittering with unshed tears by the time he’s done.

Eskild frowns, wondering how his friend could possibly hate him for something he has no control over, but decides not to fight the drunk boy near tears. That tends not to end well.

“Do you want to stay over at mine then?” he asks.

Isak squints his eyes at him.

“You're trying to pick me up after all,” he accuses. He looks so suspicious and grumpy, Eskild has to laugh.

“You're too young for me, Isak,” he says. “Besides, Noora would hate me forever if I hooked up with one of her friends.”

Isak’s suspicious frown falls back into morose dejection.

“Noora is Eva’s best friend. I'm sure she hates me,” he says.

Eskild frowns again. There’s something he's missing here. Maybe Isak is Eva’s ex? He could swear he had another name, and it didn't seem like it the time they showed him Isak’s profile on instagram, but Eskild honestly can't be bothered to keep up with Noora’s second hand Straight TM drama.

“Noora doesn't hate anyone, it goes against her religion,” Eskild jokes, but Isak's frown deepens. Eskild waits for him to say something, but instead Isak knocks back another one of the shots of water in front of him.

“Alright, come on, that's enough for you. You're coming with me,” he says.

Isak looks at him with soft, trusting eyes, and slides down the bar stool.

“Okay,” he says, and Eskild is suddenly glad Peter kept an eye on the kid. He's far too accommodating to hang around a bar by himself in the state he's in.

Isak falls asleep in the taxi, and Eskild’s only glad that means he won't get motion sickness and throw up all over him. Once he's paid and maneuvered Isak out of the cab, Isak clings to the arm of Eskild’s jacket, stumbling up the stairs after him. It's not the way he thought he'd fall through the door tonight, but the way Isak’s eyes fall shut again immediately as soon as his back hits Eskild’s mattress, a few tears escaping him anyway, makes Eskild glad he took him home. Isak definitely needs someone looking out for him right now.

“You're so nice,” Isak whispers, eyes still closed. “You shouldn't be so nice to me.”

His voice is rough with unshed tears, and Eskild’s heart squeezes at the sound of it. He sits down next to Isak on the bed and strokes slightly sweaty curls back off his forehead.

“Sleep, Isak,” he says.

Isak nods, and only moments later his breathing evens out. Even in sleep his face still looks troubled. Tomorrow, Eskild’s gonna try to get him to talk to this Jonas character, but for now Eskild smoothes out the blanket and drags his bin over to Isak’s side of the bed, just to be safe. Sometimes that's all you can do.

**The End**


End file.
